Rose Colored Lens
by morganclaire1
Summary: "Some day I want wings to burst out of my shoulders, so that I'll finally be able to fly away..." He looked at the strange girl, uncertainly. "What do you want to fly away from?" Her turquoise eyes bore into his own, and she replied monotonously. "The tapioca thieves." Meet Sora: Ema's odd, older sister. She's never known love, but will 13 new brothers change that? BrothersxOCxOC
1. Introduction

**Hi everybody! This is just an introduction to a story I've been thinking about writing for a while. I would just like to know what you guys think, and if I introduced my ocs well enough. Please review what you think!**

 **P.S. I do not own the cover picture! The image is from the "Just Be Friends" music video by Vocaloid. I was watching it and thought that her look would fit Sora very well. I went on google and just picked this picture. The link to the music video will be in my profile!  
**

 _Thoughts_

 _-Text or message_

* * *

 _I wish I could fly._

*Click*

I observed the seagull through the lens of my camera. It had been circling parts of the ocean, and then diving in, sometimes emerging with a small fish. I watched it fly around a little longer before it finally landed on a nearby rock.

*Click*

The bird cocked its head at the noise, jumped around for a second, and then took off.

 _Oh_

I stared longingly at its wings as it soared farther, and farther away until it disappeared behind a cloud.

 _How wonderful would it be to fly? To see the world from so high? To soar so high that I could touch the clouds?_

I took a quick picture of the seemingly endless ocean before turning around and walking away. As I made the journey back to my hotel, I stared unashamedly at passersby. They all returned my blank stare with a confused one of their own. For every face I observed, I would make a story to go with it.

For example: The elderly gentleman with the handlebar mustache was an alien sent undercover as a cowboy. His mission to observe the human race from a distance failed when he fell in love with a human being. Unfortunately he was immortal, so when the human died, he spiraled into depression. His fellow aliens could not help him, so they turned him into a human in the hopes that he would one day see his love again.

Yes. That is that man's story.

The girl with the rose pink hair and teal eyes is an outcast in society. Her thoughts make sense to few, her social skills lacking, and emotional attachment is a mystery she has yet to solve. Her father has just announced his engagement, and she is meant to live with his fiancé's thirteen sons. Her sister and her pet talking squirrel are also being forced to live with the men. The girl has yet to show any emotion towards the rather unusual situation, her only concern:

 _Do the city buildings cover the sky?_

Yes. That is my story.

* * *

Ema walked sullenly towards her destination with Juli perched on her shoulder.

"Ch… Chii? CHII?!"

The girl jumped at the squirrel's words and turned red with embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm sorry Juli! Um… What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You spaced out for a second…"

Ema gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Mmm, I'm fine. I just wish that Sora was with us… It's a bit nerve wracking to meet all of our new brothers by myself."

Juli laughed when he thought of Sora meeting the brothers.

"Don't worry, Chii! I'll be with you the whole time! And besides, if we had Sora with us, meeting the brothers would probably be even stranger!"

Ema laughed "Don't say that, Juli!"

It was true though. Sora's odd personality had the ability to make any situation stranger than usual…

"Oh!"

Ema looked up ahead and saw a man and a boy waving at a moving truck. Realizing that they must be two of her brothers, she quickly made her way to them.

* * *

Ema stared in amazement at the television screen. She had just learned that one her new brothers was in fact a pop star! Two buzzes from her phone brought her out of her shock.

 _-Ema… Don't forget to buy peanut butter… Or take advantage of the rich brothers and have them buy it._

 _-Oh and I hope you're doing well._

She smiled down at the texts from Sora.

"Were those from your sister?"

Ema looked up at Masaomi's question and nodded as Wataru squealed with excitement.

"Ah! I can't wait to meet her! Two big sisters! I must be the luckiest kid ever! Ooooo, maybe she'll play with me too!"

As Masaomi tried to calm Wataru down, Kaname spoke.

"So what is our other adorable sister like? Is she as charming as you?" He winked as Ema nervously laughed.

"Um… She can be a bit odd at times… You see, she's not very social, and she has trouble expressing her self sometimes... But please don't let that put you off! She can be very wise at times, and I always find myself asking her for advice. I love her ver-" She felt the room spinning and closed her eyes for a second.

"Are you feeling okay?" Masaomi asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I just felt a little light headed for a second…"

Her body began to fall forward, but her hand shot out to the coffee table to catch herself. Masaomi rushed forward to feel her temperature. She her arm gave way and she began to fall again.

"CHI!"

 _I wish you were here, Sora…_

* * *

"My Ema senses are tingling…" I muttered quietly. My classmate looked at me, confusion etched in her features.

"Um, Sora?" I looked up at her and shook my head.

"It's nothing." I was currently sitting in the hotel room that I shared with three of my classmates. Ten of the students, including myself, from my college had been awarded with a trip to Okinawa for our outstanding artwork in the Fall showcase. We had arrived here two days ago, and were scheduled to leave at the end of the week.

The girl who had spoken a moment ago was now gushing over something outside the window. The other girls joined her and together they turned into pudding.

 _Mmmm… Pudding sounds good… Vanilla-_

"Sensei is so hot! Oh I just love his hair!"

 _Chocolate,_

"And his eyes!"

 _Banana, and strawberry. No, wait…_

"I LOVE SENSEI!"

 _RICE PUDDING!_

The girls turned to me to gage my reaction, only to be disappointed when I stared at them unfazed.

"Sora, do you not think Sensei is cute?" One of the girls asked. When I opened my mouth to reply, it suddenly occurred to me that I knew none of their names. I quickly shut my mouth and simply shrugged. I remember Ema telling me once that it was rude to forget people's names, and that I should avoid speaking if I cannot address them.

 _It's not my fault their presence levels become noticeable only when Sensei is near._

They seemed put off by my silent reply, so they did not continue the conversation. They turned back to the window, but became crestfallen when they realized Sensei was no longer there. Bored by their lack of presence, I grabbed my camera and walked out of the room. I could always use more reference photos.

* * *

*Ding*

I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the hotel. As I was making my way to the exit, a familiar voice stopped me.

"Ah, Hinata-san! Where are you headed?"

I turned to meet the curious stare of my art professor, Kimura Jun. I stared into his seemingly innocent, green eyes, and a barely noticeable frown graced my features. His black hair was in a messier bun than usual.

"I don't know."

He frowned slightly before quickly reverting back to his "cheerful" self.

"Okay… Well it's getting late, so be careful!"

I stared at him with my usual blank expression before giving him a barely noticeable nod, and walking back towards the exit. I've never trusted Sensei. Part of being artist is being able to notice the subtle details in people, and I have always noticed something amiss about him. A crack in his seemingly pristine mask. I don't think that the Sensei I speak to is the real deal, like he's a secret agent or something.

 _Special agent Kimura Jun. Yeah, that sounds cool…_

* * *

Jun watched Sora as she made her way out of the lobby. His bright smile faded as soon as the lobby doors closed behind her, his eyes narrowing.

 _Why is she not affected?_

"Sensei! We've been waiting for soooo long!"

Jun quickly smiled again.

"And what might you lovely ladies be waiting for?"

 _What a nuisance. They never leave me alone._

He continued to politely smile and nod at the squealing girls. He glanced back the lobby doors and felt something stir within him.

 _Why do I always want what I can't have?_

* * *

 **Intro: Done! What did you guys think? Were you able to kind of get an idea of what Sora is like (she's a bit weird)? And are you curious about Jun? Oh, and are the pov changes obvious enough, or should I actually point out when I change pov? Sorry for all of the questions, I'm just not sure about this. The next update depends on the reviews and your suggestions. I really need constructive criticism on this! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Wedding

**I apologize immensely for the shortness of this chapter, and the amount of time it took for me to write it! I haven't been very happy lately, and since this is supposed to be a happy chapter it was hard for me to get in the mood to write it. The next chapter will be a little more serious, and it will give more insight on Sora's character.**

 **I just want to warn you guys that even though this story starts out kind of light hearted with Sora's weirdness, it will become more serious as time goes on. Eventually, if I can write it correctly, you'll start to see what her weirdness is derived from. There will always be funny/cute moments with her strange views and obsession with pudding, but there will be serious issues that will take a while to come to light. I hope that makes sense…**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you have any questions, please ask them in your review, or just message me! You guys are absolutely amazing!**

* * *

The plane ride back to Tokyo was uneventful, save the strange looks Professor Kimura was giving me the whole two and a half hours. When we piled into the lobby of yet another hotel, I grabbed my key and began to make my way to my room as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, just as I was rounding the corner to the hallway where the elevator was located, one of the hotel attendants stopped me.

"Hinata Sora?"

I stared at the young woman and gave a slight nod. She beamed.

"We received a package earlier today, addressed to you! It came with your description, but I just had to make sure!" She cheerfully went behind the lobby desk and handed me a white box with a blue bow. I nodded my thanks and made my way back to the elevator, reading the card on the present as I walked. Two small slips of paper fell to the floor as soon as I opened it. I picked them up and read the small bit of writing on the card before looking at the papers.

- _To Hinata Sora_

 _-From Asahina Miwa_

 _I hope you like it! I can't wait to meet you!_

I stepped onto the elevator as I looked at the slips of paper. The doors began to close and my eyes widened slightly.

 _Kimura Jun,_

 _Please join us for the marriage of Hinata Rintarou and Asahina Miwa…_

My moment of slight shock was interrupted when a hand shot through the doors to keep them from closing, and the very person I had been avoiding came into view.

 _I hate liars._

"Hinata-san! You ran off so fast, I wasn't sure if I would get a chance to tell… Oh! It looks like they gave you my invitation as well, so I guess you know! I thought we could take the same taxi to the church, to be more efficient!"

I stayed silent and stared at him through the reflection of the metal walls.

 _The reason I don't like Kimura Sensei is because-_

The elevator opened just as Kimura Sensei finished his rambling.

"Ah! This is my floor!" He gave her a bright smile. "I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning so that we can head over to the Church." The doors began to close and I watched his bright smile turn into a dark smirk.

"Night, Sora."

The doors closed.

 _\- He's a liar._

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and packed my bags. I moved quietly so that I wouldn't wake any of my classmates up. There were only two with me this time, seeing as most of the others lived in the main part of Tokyo. The rest were taking a train together back to their homes, and I was leaving with Kimura Sensei to go to the wedding. When I finished gathering my things, I quickly made my way downstairs.

As soon as I walked into the lobby, I noticed Kimura Sensei waiting for me.

"Good morning!"

He sent me a fake, bright smile as he took my bags and began walking out of the sliding doors.

"Come on! The wedding won't wait for us!"

 _There better be pudding there._

* * *

I glanced at Kimura Sensei and quickly adverted my eyes when I realized he had been staring at me. We had been sitting in the taxi for about an hour now, in absolute silence.

 _It's hard to paint liars. Their faces are twisted, and sometimes it's hard to determine which side of them is real. But Sensei…_

I frowned as I looked outside the window.

 _He's complicated. I can never anticipate how he will act. Just like… No. I shouldn't compare him to someone else. I think Ema said that was rude too…_

"Are you excited for the wedding, Hinata-san?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? Aren't you excited to see your dad get married?"

 _Dad…_ "Sure."

He quirked an eyebrow at my quiet response. "I see…"

The driver began to slow down, and I relaxed when I noticed the church up ahead. He pulled over and helped us get our bags, before accepting his payment and driving away. I trailed behind Sensei as he walked towards the entrance. Once we got inside, Sensei looked for the bathroom to fix his hair, and I went off to meet Miss Miwa.

* * *

Ema glanced worriedly at her phone. She had been trying to contact Sora, but still hadn't gotten a hold of her. She was currently standing in the sanctuary where the ceremony was to take place, along with her soon to be brothers, and Juli. Masaomi, who had been checking in with Ema periodically to ask about Sora, spoke up.

"How about we walk around and see if we can find her? I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Ema nodded eagerly and followed Masaomi as he opened the doors to go back into the hallway. Just as he was about to walk out, he suddenly stopped.

"Eh? Masa- Sora!"

The girl in question slowly turned around to meet Ema's excited gaze with her usual nonchalant stare. Ema ran over to her and hugged her tightly, not surprised when Sora didn't return the gesture.

"I'm so happy to finally see you! You look beautiful!"

Sora gave her a barely noticeable smile.

"You too."

Ema examined Sora's outfit one last time before releasing a happy sigh. Her usually long, straight hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and her straight bangs were pinned back. Her light blue dress was decorated with a pink, gold, and lavender floral design. She had on pearl earrings, and her camera hung from her neck.

Masaomi coughed politely, and Ema blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sora, come and meet everyone!"

She lead Sora into the sanctuary as the guys lined up to introduce themselves. Ema stated their names as she pointed each brother out. They all gave her a charming smile and greeting (save Fuuto, who gave his usual condescending smirk). After the last introduction, Sora bowed.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She straightened back up and looked back into the hallway.

Ema frowned and she gave Sora a confused look.

"What is it, Sora?"

"I was waiting fo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late!"

There stood Kimura Sensei looking a bit disheveled. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back, and he wore a well fitted black suit and tie. The tie was loose, and a few buttons had been undone. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile when he noticed the thirteen brothers staring at him. He bowed deeply, and introduced himself.

"My name is Kimura Jun, it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" He straightened back up. "I'm Hinata-san's art professor!"

* * *

As my soon-to-be brothers introduced themselves to Kimura Sensei, I walked back to the window I had been standing in front of earlier and mindlessly stared at the clouds.

 _Liar liar, hair in the dryer… Wait, no… Hair on fire? *sigh*_

My meeting with Miss Miwa had gone well, and her and Rintarou had looked very happy together.

I looked back at the brothers and noticed that they would all be exceptional models for some of my paintings.

 _Especially the pretty one. Name… Name, name… Oops. I can't seem to remember any of their names. Ah wait, Ukyo is the blonde one. I remember Ema telling me that he cooks most of the meals, so maybe that means he can bake as well…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ema calling me back to the sanctuary. As I walked to one of the seats, I looked once more at my soon-to-be brothers.

 _A family… I wonder what that will feel like._

* * *

 _*Click*_

The bird that I had been taking pictures of flew off once I got too close. I frowned and turned back towards the reception. I don't like strangers, so I snuck to the trees to take some reference pictures. Unfortunately I only had 3 of a random bird, and that wasn't nearly enough to paint what I wanted.

As I stared at the crowd of people happily chatting, I noticed Ema waving at me to come over. I begrudgingly stepped away from the tree and walked over to her. When I reached her, I noticed that Juli was nowhere to be found.

"Sora! I know you don't like new people, but since you're the better photographer, would you mind taking pictures of everyone? It would be a great chance to meet our new brothers!"

She beamed at me, and her brown eyes pleaded for me to say yes. I opened my mouth to give her a very blunt "no" but I stopped myself. If I ever wanted to paint any of these men, I would have to talk to them at least once.

"Fine." Ema hugged me quickly, and went off to talk with the orange haired triplet. I looked around and noticed the youngest brother happily dancing with an irritated Juli.

 _Ah, that's where he went…_

I snapped a few pictures of the happy child, but stopped when he noticed me. He beamed and ran over, Juli in his hand.

"Why aren't you dancing, big sis?!"

He grabbed my hand and began to run back to the dance floor, but was halted by a voice.

"Wataru! Please calm down, I don't think Sora wants to dance."

 _Wataru, Wataru, Wataru… I'll try not to forget that._

Wataru turned around and pouted at the kind looking man, whom I believed to be the eldest. He smiled down at me and patted my head.

"I'm sorry about Wataru, Sora. He can be a bit overwhelming at times."

Said child began to protest, but was quieted by a stern look from the tall brunette. He then turned his gaze to me, waiting for me to speak. I shook my head and then lifted my head towards the sky.

"Aren't we all?"

Masaomi followed my gaze and tilted his head in confusion when he didn't see anything. Wataru also looked towards the sky, but his eyes remained there and his pout transformed into a smile. I stared at him, and a small smile met my lips. I turned away from the pair and walked away.

 _He sees it._

* * *

I continued taking pictures of the rest of the brothers (I managed to take the pictures without them noticing, seeing as talking to thirteen men isn't in my stamina range), and had almost completed the list when I noticed one left. His dirty blonde hair was messy with two yellow clips pinning it back, and his brown eyes shone with mischief and pride. I walked a little closer, hoping to take his picture without actually having to converse. Unfortunately, as soon as the shutters clicked, he noticed me and smirked.

"So you're a fan? Go ahead, take as many pictures as you want."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Ema told me to take pictures of everyone."

"Whatever you say~." His eyes narrowed in a show of dominance as he stalked closer to me. I sighed.

"One picture of you is enough, so I guess I'm done here…"

His eyebrow twitched, but his smirk remained intact.

"Do you know who I am?"

"…No."

The teen's eyes widened in shock, and his expression morphed from smug to annoyed in less than a second.

"You're joking, right? I'm Asakura Fuuto. _The_ Asakura Fuuto."

I remained silent. _Is he supposed to be famous or something? Who cares?_ My eyes wandered behind him, and I noticed something beautiful. _Pudding. That man is holding pudding. Wait, isn't that Professor Kimura?_

Said man caught my gaze and smirked when he noticed what I was looking at. He dipped his spoon in the pudding and brought it to his mouth, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He tilted his head back and lowered the spoon into his mouth, making sure to maintain eye contact. He closed his mouth and then slid the spoon out. He then wrapped his tongue around the silver object, and slowly licked the excess pudding off.

 _Bastard. That's not how you're supposed to eat pudding. Well not in public…_

"Tsk! Whatever, you're just a stu-"

Before Fuuto could finish his _inspiring_ little tantrum, he was cut off by a teasing voice.

"Aww, poor Fuuto wasn't recognized. Maybe he's not as popular as he thinks, right Azusa?"

I turned and broke eye contact with Professor Kimura to see the twins smirking at Fuuto. The black haired one, who I'm assuming is Azusa, sighed and spoke up.

"Don't tease your little brother, Tsubaki." Although his words were scolding, his amused smile gave his true feelings away. Tsubaki pouted at his twin, but caught my eye and lit up. He bounced over to me, and enveloped my body in a warm embrace. I didn't return the gesture, but instead opted to remain silent. Fuuto muttered something about a "stupid snowball" and stalked off towards the dance floor.

*Thwack*

I was immediately released from the white haired twins embrace as he held his head in pain, while Azusa stood with his fist raised, an annoyed expression gracing his features.

"Tsubaki, restrain yourself."

"Ow, ow! Was that really necessary?!"

Azusa rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"I'm sorry about Tsubaki, he doesn't understand what personal space is." He ignored Tsubaki's grumbles of displeasure and continued.

"Are you excited to move into the house? I know we're all excited to live with you!"

I met his violet gaze and answered honestly.

"I don't know. Please get with Tsubaki so that I can take a picture, I noticed someone with pudding earlier, and so I'd like to eat some before it's gone." Their eyes widened at my emotionless response, but they complied.

*Click*

"Thank you."

Just as I was about to walk away, Tsubaki grabbed my camera from my hands.

"We should all take a picture together!"

Before I could protest, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in between Azusa and him. Azusa smiled, Tsubaki grinned and threw up a peace sign, and I stared into the lens with wide eyes.

*Click*

* * *

"I want it!"

 _The sky is so pretty today._

"Please throw it over here!"

 _Oh that cloud looks like a bunny._

"Sora, get ready for the bouquet toss!"

 _What is she talking- Is that a lizard over there?_

I heard squeals as I took a step towards the trees and finally noticed people staring at me, most in annoyance.

"That girl avoided it!"

"Is that even allowed?"

I heard giggling from behind me and turned to see Ema holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You should really pay attention for these events, Sora. Oh!" She reached out and picked something out of my hair. "This must have fallen out of the bouquet." She handed me a white rose and smiled.

"Big sis caught the bouquet! But Sora dodged it and some of it fell in her hair…" We both turned to see all thirteen brothers lined up with Wataru looking a bit confused. Tsubaki smirked.

"Guess that means I can put in a reservation for Sora then, right?" Azusa sighed.

"Leave that for another time, Tsubaki."

Masaomi smiled and cleared his throat.

"Ah, well then, we'd like to formally say…" Ukyo smiled as well.

"We apologize for doing it in this setting, but-"The man wearing a dress spoke up.

"It's _because_ we're in this setting, right?" Wataru spoke up once more.

"Ready, set!"

All of the brothers grinned and spoke together.

"Welcome to the Asahina family!"

 **Freaking finally, am I right? I'm so sorry about this shitty chapter, introducing characters to each other is such a pain in the ass. You may have noticed, but I completely forgot about Kimura Sensei, so he just kind of pops in with his sexual pudding eating, and then leaves… Oops.**

 **I've been thinking about adding in music to the story, what do you guys think? I don't mean any of the characters are going to sing, I just thought that I could put the song title and artist in bold right before a scene, so that you guys can listen to the song while reading the scene.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, and please give me feedback on anything you think could be fixed or improved!**


End file.
